Wings of Desire
by Szabotage
Summary: Sequel to Smiles of a Summer Night. Kakyou's vision of mating dragons comes closer to realization, and all he can do is watch. Or can he?
1. Default Chapter

Wings of Desire MS Normal MS 1 0 2001-11-09T02:44:00Z 2001-11-09T02:44:00Z 1 1718 9796 df 81 22 11492 10.2625 Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Wings of Desire

By Maria Szabo

Disclaimer:  X belongs to CLAMP, its publishers and distributors.  This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made save that of enjoyment.

Pt. 1

On the first day

When the World Changed

We began our Journey…

     "The Future is not yet decided." 

     It was the silence, he thought, that was driving him mad.

     Kakyou Kuzuki sat upon the edge of his dream and watched as the world ended yet again.  Buildings shattered, mountains tumbled and the seas came rushing over the land in a tumultuous rage, all as quiet as a whisper.  That was the way of his dreams.  Even words that were spoken and understood were utterly and completely silent.

     "The Future is not yet decided."

     It had been eight years since he had last heard a human voice, and it had been his own, screaming his lover's name as he tried to run from his gilded cage in the vain attempt to change that which could not be altered.  Her name was still on his lips as the gunshots roared and he fell, entering his perpetual sleep.  His world since that time had been engulfed in silence.

     "The Future is not yet decided."

     From that day forth, he had lived in a state of dreaming, his broken body maintained, but never healed, by those who used his dreams for power.  A comatose dreamwalker, they reasoned, was even better than the blind, deaf and dumb one that was maintained by the government.  Kakyou could, and did, communicate through his employers' dreams and told them precisely what they needed to know.  The thought had occurred to him that with proper medical attention, he could be physically revived, but after HER death, there really was no point.  

     That was, until Kamui returned.

     "The Future is not yet decided."

     He had watched in bemusement as the boy stumbled through his destiny, his desperate attempts to save the ones he loved dooming them instead.  Kakyou thought that he had long ago exhausted his pity and was surprised to find that it still held a place in his heart when a certain golden-haired angel had fallen to the cruel hands of fate.  He had known that Kotori would not live, yet somehow, her death had reopened a place in his heart he believed long dead.  

     "The Future is not yet decided."

     The dying girl's words had tormented him.  The future WAS decided.  It had to be.  If it wasn't, then all that he was, all that he did, was a lie.  And Hokuto-chan might have lived, had he told her, had he warned her, had he begged her not to seek out the Guardian of the Sakura Barrow and submit to his bloody embrace.  Kotori was wrong.  She had to be.  

     "The Future is not yet decided." 

     He'd taken his place amongst the Dragons of Earth because he'd had no choice in the matter.  He had seen it, it was his destiny.  And KAMUI, He Who Hunts the Majesty of God, would trample the earth beneath his feet, destroying all that lived within, and would finally allow Kakyou the freedom of death.  

     "The Future is not yet decided."

     The dreamscape grew dark and the lonely blue earth appeared.  And suddenly Tokyo was before him, beautiful and squalid, appalling and appealing, wonderful and terrible all at once.  And from the earth came seven great dragons, dark as night.  And from the heavens came seven great dragons, bright as day.  And on that post-modern monstrosity that was Tokyo Tower stood young Kamui, sword in hand, facing off his mirror image, steel singing as they clashed.  And the dragons of Heaven and Earth faced each other and did battle, one to one, or one to many, or many to many, in an intricate dance of death.

     "The Future is not yet decided."

     Then came a dark dragon of Earth and it approached one of the bright dragons of Heaven and twined its neck about the other, grasping it in its claws.  And as the world crumbled beneath them and heaven and earth battled around them, so did these dragons mate, passionately, ferociously, desperately.  And so the vision ended.

     "The Future is not yet decided."

     Her words haunted him.  Was there a chance that she was right?  And did he care if there was?  Wasn't death what he wanted?  He turned back to the dreamscape, this time beholding a festival, bright and gaudy and full of life.  The Assassin and the Onmyouji held each other in an embrace of love and hate, desire and despair.  The Watermaster watched the Firemistress with hot eyes while she ignored him with cool disdain.  The Green Man wrapped the Lady of the Beasts in his strong arms as they lay back on the earth and watched the skies.  

     "The Future is not yet decided."

     Kamui had been warned.  Both of them.  That's all he needed to do.  That's all that he was supposed to do.  And yet…and yet…was there more?  If he interfered…if he dared…

     "The Future is not yet decided."

     He saw Kotori smiling down at him, her eyes gentle and without blame as she drifted into death.  A wave of darkness swept over the dreamscape enveloping him and in the silence, he heard Hokuto's sweet voice once more.

     "You don't want to stay here?  Oh, that's simple.  Let's go.  Leave this place and go outside."

     Her laughter danced in his ears.  "All you have to do is wake up."

     "I'm hooooome!"  Yuzuriha Nekoi opened the door of the Imonoyama mansion and let Inuki run past her.  The little inugami dashed in, trotting quickly down the hall.  "Hello?"

     "In here."  

     The soft voice belonged to Subaru Sumeragi and sounded like it came from the living room.  She took off her shoes and followed Inuki.  "Subaru-san?"

     He was sitting on the couch, legs stretched out, smoking a cigarette and watching a nature documentary on the television.  He looked up at her as she came into the room.  "Class over, huh?"

     "Yes!"  she eased her backpack off her shoulders.  "I had cleaning duty today…but where is everybody?"

     "Arisugawa-kun and Arashi-san went off with the Chairman—he wanted to show them his latest data on the attacks by the Dragons of Earth."

     "He's found something?"

     Subaru shrugged.  "He's not sure.  That's why he wanted their input."

     But not hers.  She was still too young.  It hurt a little.  "And Kamui's with them?"      

     "No.  I think he was going to visit Segawa-kun this afternoon, wasn't he?"

     "Oh!  That's right!"  Keiichi Segawa was a classmate of Kamui's.  He occasionally came around to visit.  Yuzuriha liked him—he was cute and funny and always had a smile on his face.    "But…Kamui and I were supposed to be cooking tonight, weren't we?"

     "I think so."  Subaru's attention was glued to the screen.  "If he doesn't show up soon, I'll help."  

     "What are you watching, anyway?"

     He blinked his good eye.  "Oh, it's about animals.  They're doing foxes today."

     She watched for a moment.  A fox was stalking a rabbit in a winter landscape that looked like Hokkaido, accompanied by a narration about vulpine feeding habits.  "You like foxes, Subaru-san?"

     "I rescued one once, when I was a boy.  It was wounded and had wandered into our family compound.  I found it and tried to help it."  A rare smile crossed his face.  "My grandmother was furious when she found out.  She was afraid it might be a shapeshifter, you know."

     "My grandmother said a shapeshifter once came to Mitsumine, when she was a girl, right after the war."

     "Really?  What happened to it?"

     Yuzuriha made a wry face.  "The dogs."  She patted Inuki absently.  "It didn't stand a chance."

     "Well, they are dangerous.  I've had to deal with a few."

     "And the fox you rescued?"

     "It was just a fox.  It healed up and decided to live on the grounds.  Hokuto even made a little torii by its den."

     "Hokuto?" she asked.

     "My sister."

     "I didn't know you had a sister, Subaru-san."

     "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."   His gaze was ironic.  

     So Sorata and Arashi had told the others.  She blushed.  "Well…I…he….it was just…"

     Again, he smiled, and she realized that he had been teasing her, in his quiet way.  "It's okay, Yuzuriha-chan.  Pretty girls should have boyfriends.  Just be careful that he's not a fox, okay?"

     "I will." She knew she was bright red and decided to turn the tables back on him.  "Why have you never mentioned your sister?"

     His smile vanished.  "She died a long time ago."

     "Oh!  I'm sorry…what happened to her?"

     An odd look went over his face and then Subaru turned his attention back to the tv with no reply.  A quick movement and the rabbit was finally snared.  With its jaws tightly gripping its prey, the fox retreated back to its den, leaving a trail of bloodstained tracks in the snow.  

     Yuzuriha shivered as she went upstairs to her room and, tossing down her backpack, flopped down on the bed.  Subaru-san was very nice, but he could be so strange sometimes!  Or maybe it was just her.  She had been out of sorts all day.

     It had been so hard concentrating at school!  All she could think about was Kusanagi-san and how nice it had been last night curled up with him watching the fireworks.  She leaned back and idly ran her fingers across her lips, remember the touch of his mouth on hers.  It had been her first kiss, although really she had kissed him first.  He didn't seem to mind, though, and his response had made her feel…she sighed.  That's why she couldn't think.  

     She hadn't known what to expect.  He'd felt warm and hard and his skin was a little scratchy, although he kept himself clean-shaven.  He had tasted slightly of salt and mint, and his scent reminded her of pine needles. When he touched her, holding her hand or stroking her hair, she'd felt all quivery inside.  But when he had kissed her, the butterflies in her stomach changed to something else, and she had found herself pressing closer to him, as if she couldn't get enough of his scent, his taste, his feel.

     He had stopped and set her away before things got very far.  She really didn't want to stop, at least she thought she didn't, but then he looked at her and for a moment, his eyes were like Inuki's.  She rolled back on her stomach and covered her face with her hands.  It scared her.  She knew she was in love with Kusanagi-san, and she knew he liked her, but the look in his eyes last night made her suddenly feel like she was caught in a whirlwind.  She wondered if he had felt the same thing.

     At the end of the evening, when she'd walked him to the entrance of the campus, she had bid him good night.   He bent down and kissed her again, sweetly at first, then almost roughly.  He pulled away and smoothed his hand over her hair in that familiar way of his, staring at her with those feral eyes.  

     "Ah, Missy," he had whispered, "what have you done?"

     And then he smiled at her and said good night, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking away, leaving her to wonder what he was talking about.  She hadn't done anything.

     Inuki whined a little and nuzzled her.  She petted him absently.  He gave a sharp bark, and she laughed at him.

     "You're right," she agreed, "I need to stop thinking about it, or else no one will have any dinner tonight!  Let's get started, shall we?"  She pushed herself off the bed, and headed down towards the kitchen, hoping that activity might ease her restlessness.  "What do you think, Inuki?  Should we have beef bowls or spaghetti tonight?"

     Inuki wagged his tail approvingly and followed her out of the room.

To be continued in part 2


	2. 2

Wings of Desire MS Normal MS 1 1 2001-11-09T02:45:00Z 2001-11-09T02:46:00Z 1 2190 12489 df 104 29 14650 10.2625 Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Wings of Desire

By Maria Szabo

Disclaimer:  X belongs to CLAMP, its publishers and distributors.  This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made save that of enjoyment.

Part 2

     It was late in the day, and Yuuto Kigai was trying to make an escape from his office.  Although he certainly enjoyed his position as a humble prefectural employee, especially when it required little to no effort on his part, lately he had chafed at the work schedule.  Knowing that world would end somehow made the office tedium even more distasteful.  Surely half an hour early would make little difference…yes, he thought, I will go.  He wanted to check on Satsuki-chan anyway.  He was interested to see what she had dug up after his phone call last night.  If KAMUI turned his attention elsewhere, then he, Yuuto, could concentrate on his other project.  Pulling out a small business card, he ran his fingers over the name.  Karen Kasumi, he thought, I'm not finished with you just yet.

     The fire-wielding Dragon of Heaven had made quite an impression on him, he had to admit, and he wasn't quite sure why.  Yes, she was beautiful, but so were a lot of other women, and much less trouble, besides.  Perhaps it was her power, he thought.  Like draws like, and they were both elementals.  But he'd had no similar reaction to any other elemental he'd met.  He'd barely noticed the windmaster who was with her that day, and except for a little surprise at Kusanagi Shiyuu's physical presence when they'd first met, he'd taken slight regard of the geomancer after that.  But then again, he reminded himself wryly, the windmaster and Shiyuu-san were both men, and he preferred the fairer sex.

     Karen Kasumi, however, was completely, one hundred percent female, from the top of her flaming red hair to the tips of her (he imagined) finely pedicured toes.  And something about her had caught his attention.  And, stranger still, kept it.  

     He thought he'd been discreet, but he should have known better.  It was quite difficult to hide anything from KAMUI, especially when he was hell-bent on finding out any ties between the Dragons of Earth and the Dragons of Heaven.  So Yuuto had instead acknowledged the attraction, then immediately pointed out why it would never work.  Sakurazuka had made a convenient dupe.  Despite the best efforts of the Sumeragi Clan, the story was fairly well-known amongst certain circles about the tragic involvement of young Subaru Sumeragi with the infamous Sakurazukamori, and how his sister had sacrificed herself to rescue him.  KAMUI was familiar with the story, he was sure, and Sakurazuka no doubt was his first suspect.  Although why such a thing would matter eluded him.  Something about one of Kakyou's visions…tedious, really.  Especially when it interfered with his plans.

     It had been sheer luck that he had stumbled across Kusanagi.  Yuuto smiled.  If the fellow wasn't quite so big, he probably wouldn't have even recognized him, but there he was, hand in hand with one of the Dragons of Heaven, the little girl with the inugami.  It was perfect.  If Sakurazuka's little infatuation couldn't keep KAMUI's attention, then perhaps Kusanagi's could.  And then, he would be free to…he looked down at the business card again and smiled, putting it in his shirt pocket.  Karen Kasumi.  Such a pretty name.  

     "You wanted to see me, Satsuki-chan?"  KAMUI asked, as he entered her lair beneath Tokyo's City Hall.  It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark of the room.  Satsuki Yatouji was not in her usual place, entombed within the BEAST.  Instead, she was standing in front of a control panel, although BEAST's wires still entwined and penetrated her.  The incessant hum of the BEAST reverbated through the frigid air.  

     Satsuki turned to look at him, her eyes cool.  "Yes." She replied, flatly.  "I have something to show you."

     Oh, this should be good, he thought.  Satsuki rarely sought out anyone, save Yuuto.  He'd been surprised to receive her terse request for his presence.  

     In her absent way, she was a beautiful woman.  Of late, she seemed to have acquired some of Kanoe's dubious fashion sense, but she managed to carry it off with aplomb.  Now if I could just convince her to ditch the owl glasses, he thought, we might have a contender.  Changing eyewear had done wonders for him.  Well, that and the hairstyle.  But somehow, he knew that fashion advice was not something Satsuki wanted to hear.  Like everything else, fashion bored her.

     "Yuuto-san called me last night, from the festival." She reported.  

     "You missed some excellent fireworks last night." He commented.  In more ways than one, he thought.  Kakyou's predictions of a Dragon of Earth mating with a Dragon of Heaven had proven quite correct—and Sakurazuka had indeed be shown to be the culprit.  But nothing he saw last night led him to believe that Sakurazuka's little infatuation with the hapless Subaru Sumeragi would lead to anything that might affect the outcome of the battle between Earth and Heaven.  Rather, it seemed that the assassin was having a little fun at the onmyouji's expense, not much different than his own amusements with the lovely Kamui.  Perhaps the dreamseer had overreacted to the vision.

     "You should have come with us, Satsuki-chan."

     She pushed her glasses back upon her nose.  "I was busy." She muttered.

     He shrugged.  "No matter.  So, Yuuto called you?"

     "Yes.  He saw something he thought might be of interest, and asked if BEAST could do some follow-up."

     "Follow-up?  To what?"

     Satsuki-chan looked away from her screen a brief moment.  "It seems the geomancer made an appearance."

     That caught his attention.  "Kusanagi?"

     She typed in a few commands and an image came up on one of BEAST's larger screens.  The huge soldier was there, with a firm grip on a young priest, who looked rather defiantly up at the man.  

     "Isn't that the southern boy?"

     "Sorata Arisugawa.  The first Seal."

     "We've met."  He found the priest to be extremely annoying, even before he had become KAMUI, and further acquaintanceship had done nothing to change that opinion.  He watched the screen in interest.  "I assume our reclusive Kusanagi took care of him?"

     "Just watch."

     Arisugawa had struggled a bit in the older man's grasp, but to no avail.  Kusanagi seemed to be asking him something.  Tendrils of electricity seemed to be growing around the two, when suddenly a third small figure burst on the scene and separated them.

     "That's…?"  

     "BEAST says her name is Yuzuriha Nekoi.  Records show her residence as Mitsumine Shrine, Saitama prefecture."  Satsuki-chan reported in a bored tone.  "I thought I had taken care of the dog, but it looks like I was mistaken."

     The small girl wedged her way between the two opponents and strangely seemed to be trying to protect the larger Kusanagi.  At this point, a fourth figure entered the scene.

     "I've seen her with Arisugawa…"

     "Her name is Arashi Kishuu.  She has some kind of tie with the Ise Shrine.  No other information available."

     The four of them seemed to be discussing something.  Yuzuriha took Kusanagi's arm, there was some bowing, then she pulled him away.  

     "Yuuto-san saw them earlier.  He called me and told me to hack into the CLAMP Academy security system and watch the cameras."  A small smile played across her lips.  "He's connected there, you know.  He managed to get the situation reported and then…"

     "You would have the opportunity to record the situation.  I wonder what it is that our Kusanagi is up to?"

     "It's not obvious?"

     "Nothing with that man is obvious."  

     "No?"  Satsuki-chan frowned in concentration.  "Then what is this?"

     The scene had changed—the camera looked to be focused towards the entrance of the campus, and night had fallen.  A number of people passed by.  Then Kusanagi came into view, once more accompanied by the much smaller Yuzuriha.  They seemed to be talking, and she raised her hand in a gesture of farewell.  He took her hand and pulled her to him, and leaned down.  They merged for a few moments, then he stroked her hair and turned and walked away.  

     KAMUI's lips tightened.  "I see."  So Sakurazuka wasn't the only one sleeping with the enemy.

     She flicked off the screen and turned an expectant eye on him.  "Is that obvious enough for you?"

     "Jealous, Satsuki-chan?"

     A sneer ran across her face.  "Hardly.  I just never trusted him.  BEAST doesn't like him either."

     "BEAST doesn't like anyone."

     "Well, this explains why he's been out of contact."

     "Does it now?"

     She refused to be baited.  "Yes.  You remember what he said on that first day we came together, that he wasn't going to waste his time with unnecessary fighting.  No one can ever contact him and he's shown no evidence of working on the destruction of the kekkais.  He's betrayed us."

     "You think so?"  KAMUI gave her a lazy smile and reached out to stroke her cheek.   "But he answered the summons, Satsuki-chan.  In his heart of hearts, he is one of us.  He just needs to be reminded of that fact."

     She recoiled a bit at his touch.  "I still think we need to keep an eye on him."

    "Perhaps.  It's not a bad idea.  But…" and his gaze grew speculative, "I wonder why Yuuto would even care?  That's not like him at all."

     "Are you sure you don't want some cream with that?"  Seiichiro Aoki added a hefty amount to his own cup and stirred in some sugar as well.  He had set his briefcase on the seat beside him along with the jacket of his suit.

     "No, thank you."  Karen Kasumi shook her head.  The coffee was hot, black and bitter, and exactly the way she wanted it.  Some days called for raw coffee and today had been one of those days.

     "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, his warm brown eyes reflecting his concern, "You look…"

    "Lovely?  Stunning?"  she teased.

     "…like you're in pain, actually." He replied, honest as ever.

    "It's the coffee," she quipped.  She was in pain and sore in places she really didn't care to tell him about.  Her last customer of the day had been rough, and it was only due to her gift that she wasn't in the hospital.  More than that, she was angry.  That particular man had caused "damage" before, although not to her, and should never have been allowed to return to the establishment.  

     "And I'm sure the coffee is making you glare like that as well?"  

     She took at sip and made a face.  "Yes, that's it exactly."

     "Ah."  And he said no more, although his shrewd look told her that he was well aware that something was wrong.  Aoki was like that, and although it annoyed the hell out of her, she also found the trait endearing.  Just like almost everything else about him.  "Thanks for coming."

     "I never turn down a free meal.  I take it you're working late tonight?"

     He rolled his eyes.  "One of my artists asked me to—she was almost finished with her submission and if I could just wait a couple of hours, she'd have it ready for me.  It'll save us time in the long run, so I agreed.  And you?"

     "I'm done for tonight."  And the next couple of days, she added silently.  "I'm surprised you were able to reach me."

     "Trade secret." He joked, and pretended to look wise.  "I'm glad you were able to join me.  This café is usually quite good."

     "So I've heard."

     "You've not been here?"

     "No, never had the chance."  She picked up a menu on the table and perused it.  "All of this sounds delicious. I'll go with whatever you order."

     "If you're sure?" 

     "I think I can trust you."

     His smile was like a breath of fresh air and he signaled the waitress.  Karen watched as he detailed the order.  Without his jacket and tie, he didn't look as straitlaced as he usually did and the effect charmed her.  He gestured with his hands as he described something, and she noticed how long and finely formed his fingers were.  He really was very handsome.  It was just too bad that he was taken.

     "I ordered their American Hamburgers.  They're very good.  You'll like it, I'm sure."

     "Sounds great."

     "Hmm.  Oh, Karen-san.  I saw a mutual acquaintance today."

     "Who?"

     "That blond fellow.  Kigai-san."

     For some reason she couldn't explain, it felt like someone had walked over her grave.  "Really?"

     "Yes."  Aoki frowned, idly playing with his napkin.  "It seems he works in the Family Registry office.  I was there looking up something for a writer of mine.  We spoke for a few minutes."

     "Family Registry office…how odd.  He looks like he'd be in show-business or something."  She'd only met him the one time and that was a battle.  He was gorgeous, she'd give him that, and powerful despite his claims to the contrary.  There had been something exhilarating in their conflict, she had to admit, but he was a Dragon of Earth and she sensed dangerous currents beneath his pleasant exterior.

     "He asked about you, how you were.  It's pretty obvious that he…"  Aoki's voice sounded a little strained.  "Karen-san, I'm worried.  That dream of Kamui's about the mating dragons… you may be in danger."

     She sighed.  "Dreams and prophecies…do you know how sick I am of them?"

     "They can be important."

     "Ha."

     "Listen to me." His hands suddenly grasped hers and held them tightly.  "I'm well aware of what you've had to go through because of prophecy.  How you have to keep hiding from those of your religion who would make use of you.  What was it they called you?"

     "Uriel, the Angel of Fire.  Or the Whore of Babylon.  Sometimes I get to be one of the Four Horsemen."  She was silent for a moment.  "How do you know all this?"

     "Sheer effort."  He squeezed her hands and let them go.  She felt a playful breeze whisper around her.  "Wind is the element of communication.  Why do you think I took a job in a publishing house?  But it took a quite a bit of work.  I take it they wanted to remove you from Japan?"

     She nodded.  There was no use hiding it anymore.  "They would have taken me to Rome or Jerusalem.  And I needed to stay here in Tokyo.  I knew that this was where I was supposed to be."

     "For the final battle."

     "Yes."  She gave a bitter laugh.  "It never occurred to those idiots to cross-reference Buddhist or Shinto prophecies."

     "But that's fine.  If they can't track you down, then Kigai-san can't either."

     "You're kidding.  You think he'd try?"  she laughed at the thought.

     Aoki didn't.  "You didn't see his eyes when he asked about you."

To be continued in part 3


	3. 3

Wings of Desire MS Normal MS 1 1 2001-11-09T02:47:00Z 2001-11-09T02:48:00Z 1 1842 10504 df 87 24 12322 10.2625 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Wings of Desire

By Maria Szabo

Disclaimer:  X belongs to CLAMP, its publishers and distributors.  This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made save that of enjoyment.

Part 3

     Evening had come, and with it, the rain.  She shivered in his arms, trying not to get wet.  He held her gently and stroked her head.  She didn't want him to leave.  It was so obvious, in the way she looked up at him with those big, beautiful eyes, her mouth slightly open to make a small sound of protest as she clutched at him…

     "Hey, Shiyuu-san!  Put the cat down and get your ass in gear!  We gotta go!"  Saito's whiny voice, laced with impatience, broke the magic of the moment.

     Reluctantly, he gave the little cat a hug and put her back down on the ground.  "I have to leave now," he said sadly, "You try to take care of yourself."

     She looked a little hurt.  He turned quickly and headed over to the truck.  Nagoya extended an arm to help him into the back, and he elbowed his way into a sitting space.  He shrugged his pack off his shoulders and settled it between his knees as he sat.  

     "Damn, Shiyuu-san.  Cutting it close there."  Nagoya's tone was less worried than annoyed. 

     "He found himself another admirer." Teased Yamaguchi.  He was one of the few men who dared.  "Man, I don't know what it is about you, Shiyuu-san.  You must smell like fish or something, having those cats follow you around."

     "Yeah, too bad it's not the women, huh?" Kusanagi commented, a little dryly.  A round of approving laughter, and the men turned their conversation to another topic.

     Which was precisely the point, he thought, as he lowered his cap over his eyes.  He'd learned to be careful about his abilities, but it was a difficult thing in the JSDF, especially when he spent so much time with his comrades-in-arms.  His thoughts went back to the little cat he'd left behind—she was barely into adulthood, a sweet little white thing with black spots and a bobbed tail, and plenty of spirit.  She'd had a home—it was destroyed in the latest earthquake, and her humans had forgotten her in their rush to leave Tokyo.  She was trying to survive, but she'd not been raised to it and he doubted that she'd make it more than another few weeks.  

     He sternly pushed down the wave of pity that rushed over him.  It was a harsh world and his little friends knew and accepted that he could not be of aid to them.  Wryly, he fantasized about owning a little house with a little door just for his four-legged friends and a balcony for the feathered ones.  Ha.  Not in this wretched city.  He was lucky to have the bunk space the JSDF assigned to him.

     Kusanagi usually tried to avoid talking to his friends while on duty—his secret about who he was and what he could do needed to remain intact.  But he couldn't resist this little one.  She was so determined and feisty.  And she reminded him of Yuzuriha.

     "So what do YOU think, Shiyuu-san?"

     "Huh?"

     Yamaguchi snorted.  "Yeah, you weren't listening, were you?"  The short, lanky man shifted a little in his seat to look at him.  "You have got to watch yourself, man.  You can't keep picking up strays like that."

     Thinking of Yuzuriha, he slowly nodded his head.  "Guess not."

     "'Guess Not.'  Hell, listen to yourself."  Yamaguchi waved his hand in front of Kusanagi's eyes.  "Wake up, man!  What is with you today?"

     "Sorry.  Not enough sleep."  

     The smaller man looked up at Kusanagi with a distinctive glint in his eyes.  "You sure  got in late last night, Shiyuu-san."

     "Hmmm."  Too late, he thought.

     "Had a date?"

     "Hmmm."  She's just a kid.  But last night…

     "That pretty lil' thing you brought into the infirmary a while back?"

     "Hmmm."  Yuzuriha…why did you do that?  But it felt…dammit, I cannot be feeling this…I need to stay focused…and she's so young…

     "Thought so."  Yamaguchi was quiet for a moment, his round face reflecting a debate in his head.  "You know, I usually am the last man alive to comment on anybody else's business…"

     Yeah, right.

     "But you've been really out of it today, Shiyuu-san.  That little girlfriend of yours…"

     "What about her?" to his surprise, he spoke the thought.

     "Well…if young is your thing, man, that's fine.  We've all got our preferences."  Yamaguchi shrugged.  "And those babes look damn hot in those cute little uniforms, I'll be the first to admit.  But you need to be careful."

     You don't know the half of it.

      "What's a girl that age wanting with an older guy?"

     That's what I want to know.

      "The one thing the young guys don't have."

     The ability to see inugami?

       "Money."

     Yeah, right.

       "It's true, man. They'll smile and simper and wiggle their butts, but the only thing they're thinking about is how expensive that next present is going to be."

     Flower petals.  Ice Cream.  A piece of cake.  Tea.  Priceless. 

     "Now, I'm sure that missy is just the sweetest thing alive…"

     Bright eyes smiling up at him.  "You shouldn't change yourself, not for me…" she said.

     "And I don't doubt she's sexy…"

     Shy kisses that taste of oranges, warm and soft and yielding…

     "But it'll never work, Shiyuu-san."

     She's a Dragon of Heaven.  I'm a Dragon of Earth.  On that final day…

     "You need to forget her, man.  She's no good for you."

     "Yeah." Kusanagi finally replied.  "You're probably right.  Just like that kitten, huh?"

     Yamaguchi blinked.  "Yeah," he said, "Like that kitty.  They're cute, you love 'em, but you can't keep 'em around.  Sometimes, you gotta just leave them behind."

     I should, he agreed silently.  I should leave her behind.  Unbidden, her face appeared before him, her eyes shining with desire and innocence and love.  She laughed up at him, pulled on his hand, chattered incessantly, wrapped her slim arms around his neck and pulled him closer, offering herself to him…

    Outside the truck, the rain continued to fall.  And in the distance, he could still hear the kitten mewing.  

     That should do it, thought Seishiro Sakurazuka as he let the suddenly-limp body fall from his bloodied hands.  The boy had died quickly and probably never knew what hit him.  The Guardian of the Sakura Barrow closed his eyes and reached out with his senses.  After a moment, he smiled.  The sacrifice had worked.  The kekkai was weakened.  A few well-placed spells should finish the matter.  The temple at Zojo-ji would fall, triggering a reaction throughout the Tsukiji district.

     He let himself feel a brief moment of satisfaction.  For nearly twenty years, he had honed his penchant for murder into a highly lucrative art form.   But after so many years, it had grown tedious.  Until now.  Destroying the many kekkai supporting Tokyo had required him to stretch his skills in a new way.  And it had brought Subaru-kun back into his life. Those gentle green eyes had lost their innocence, but still kept whatever magic it was that had attracted him in the first place.  Wiser, sadder, but still beautiful.  And still his.  

     As disciplined as ever, he set his thoughts away and concentrated on the problem at hand.  The sacrifice had weakened the kekkai, but he was faced with a few challenges in finishing his project.  The temple was an old one, but still active, and years of reverence had strengthened the kekkai that was tied to its great outer gate, the Daimon.  He absently considered the body below him, then with a negligent grace, kicked the dead boy's limbs into a grotesque spreadeagle, one limb pointed in each direction.  He pulled out an ofuda and focused his thoughts, murmuring a chant that slowly built in intensity.

     He was interrupted by the unmistakable scream of a kekkai, and not the one he was trying to destroy.  With a muttered curse, he looked up to see the sky hardening above him.  A dragon of Heaven.  Quickly, he cast his illusion about him, and waited for the enemy to appear.  He did not have to wait long.

     "Are you sure this is the place?"  A woman's voice, and footsteps.  "I don't see anything yet."

     "I'm certain of it," came a man's reply.  They came into view, a tall bespectacled businessman who looked vaguely familiar and a slender well-dressed woman with bright hair.  "Check around.  But be careful…"

     "I'm always careful," she laughed, and held out her hands.  Fire played from her fingertips.  "I'm just annoyed that we had to interrupt our meal."

     "Perhaps next time, Karen-san."  His voice was tense.  "Something feels very wrong here."

     "It's too dark.  Let's see if this will help…OH!"

     From the sound of her gasp, he surmised she must have found the boy.

     "Aoki-san!  Over here!"

     The man, Aoki-san, had knelt beside the boy.  Seishiro finally placed him.  Interesting.  The greatest of the Windmasters was a Dragon of Heaven.  He'd had a suspicion that Seiichiro Aoki would be involved in the End of the World.  The clan of the Windmasters tended to have their fingers in everything.

     The woman leaned over him.  "Is he?"

     "I'm afraid so.  Recently, it looks like."  

      "Oh, sweet Jesus… he was just a child!  Who could have done this?"  she also knelt down beside the boy, straightening his limbs and running her hand over his hair tenderly.  "Not much more than a baby…" 

     Fire-elemental.  Christian.  Seishiro chuckled quietly to himself.  If she was who he thought she was, certain parties would pay well for the information of her whereabouts.  Provided she survived.

     "Whoever it was, he's probably still around.  Stay close."  Aoki stood, lifting his arms and the air whipped around him.  He then thrust his arms forward, and the wind, following, roared about the ancient temple, its wisps cutting like razors.  "Come out, murderer!  We know you're here!"

     His illusion was no match for such power, and he knew it.  He dropped it and began to weave a stronger one, one that would engulf all of them.  He cast out a handful of ofudas and cursed them, and from the paper grew several ravens, with talons as sharp as steel.  They descended upon the pair, tearing at them with beak and claw.

     Seishiro watched as the two elementals fought off the curse demons, studying their movements.  Aoki-san was trying to protect the woman, and this put him at a disadvantage.  Smiling, the assassin released another wave of ofudas, which materialized as darts, ripe with poison.  

     "Karen-san!  Stay behind me!  I'll draw them off!"  the Windmaster drew his hands together, creating a spiral that slowed the darts progress.  Most of them.  But it only takes one, Seishiro thought, as he unleased another attack.

     Aoki finally faltered, and the darts began to hit him, one in the arm, one in the shoulder.  The bright-haired woman caught him as he fell.  She gently helped him to the ground, then stood over him, tears flowing down her face but her eyes as flame.

     "Come out!" she demanded.  "Dragon of Earth!  Where are you?"  She raised her arms and fire gathered around her.  "Coward!  Come out!"

     The next attacks were futile.  Obviously more powerful than her comrade, she stood her ground and burned everything that came her way.  The flames danced across the temple, licking at the edge of his defenses, scalding him if he tried to move.  If he could stand firm for just a few more minutes, then…  

     A crackling sound startled them both.  He looked up at the sky and grinned triumphantly.  He'd guessed correctly—the Windmaster had created the kekkai, and wounded as he was, could not maintain it.  He wouldn't have to waste his energy on the woman.  Unfortunately, the shrine's kekkai was still intact, but the job could be easily finished later.  But at least now he could get away.

     "I beg your pardon, miss." He taunted as he set aside his illusion for a brief moment.  Face to face, he saw that she was older than he'd guessed from her voice, but still quite beautiful.  He bowed politely and gave her his most charming smile. "It seems I cannot stay to play with you longer.  Perhaps another time."

     He wove a shower of sakura petals, but not in time to avoid a scorching blast from the angry woman.  Elementals, he sighed.  So tempermental.  Now he'd have to replace his coat.

To be continued in part 4


	4. 4

Wings of Desire MS Normal MS 1 2 2001-11-09T02:48:00Z 2001-11-09T02:50:00Z 1 1369 7809 df 65 18 9160 10.2625 Clean Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Wings of Desire

By Maria Szabo

Disclaimer:  X belongs to CLAMP, its publishers and distributors.  This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made save that of enjoyment.

Part 4  
  
He sat on the shore, watching the gulls swerve and dive. The sun   
glinted off the waves playfully and only a few patches of white marred the   
perfect blue of the sky. This wasn't his dream, actually. It had been   
Hokuto's, and he'd kept it safe in his heart long after she'd gone.  
She sat there now, across from him, a memory of happiness. She'd   
pulled impatiently at her pajamas.  
"They're so boring!" she claimed. He thought them charming, but she   
shook her head decisively. "They're awful! But no one sees me in them,   
except Subaru sometimes, and he doesn't care either way…"  
"Your brother?"  
"Yes! I try to get him to wear more exciting pajamas, since, you   
never know, one day Sei-chan may get the guts to sneak in and….!" She   
giggled. "Those two are soooo clueless! Men!"  
He frowned. "Wait a minute, I'm…"  
"Oh, I didn't mean you! I mean, I'm sorry." She beamed up at   
him. "But I think you need my help, too."  
"I…help?"  
"Well, yes. Look at those clothes! Do you dress like that all the   
time, in those awful traditional BORING rags?"  
"Ah…"  
"Uh-huh. I thought so." She nodded. "If we're going to go out,   
you're going to need to dress up a little. You look too old to be too   
trendy, but I bet you'd look great in a suit…with a trenchcoat! And if you   
cut your hair a little…" she closed one eye and considered him. "Yes, then   
you'd be very stylish! And perfect for a cute girl like me!"  
Her face grew serious then, and her slender hand slipped into his   
own. "I will get to meet you soon, won't I? In person, I mean…"  
"I want to meet you, too…although I'm afraid I'll have to wait on the   
suit."  
He watched her laugh with wonderous eyes. He couldn't tell her. She   
had no idea what was going to happen. And he couldn't say anything…  
"I thought you dreamt of the future, not the past." KAMUI's voice   
was sardonic.  
Startled, Kakyou let the dreamscape dissolve. Fuuma Monou, the   
KAMUI of the Dragons of the Earth, stood before him, a dark look in his   
cold eyes.  
"You've been very quiet lately." KAMUI noted.  
"There's been nothing to report."  
"Nothing? Nothing that might be of interest?" he bent down to   
whisper in his ear, "Nothing at all? How strange…Satsuki-chan showed me   
something very interesting today…that you didn't mention…"  
Sakurazuka-san? Thought Kakyou. No, that was old news, surely KAMUI   
knew about him. But he didn't think the cyber-girl would turn on her   
beloved Yuuto. He must have found out about Kusanagi, then.  
"I showed you what I saw coming…"  
"No. You showed HIM what you saw coming. What HE sees, I see."   
KAMUI's hand grasped his throat and tightened around it. "How can I help   
you, Kakyou, if you won't help me?"  
Three couples to choose from, but only one was the crux…perhaps…"I'm   
sorry, forgive me." He let his tears fall once more. "Look…"  
The dreamscape twisted into a building that might have looked   
glamorous for about a week thirty years ago. A man walked in, spoke   
briefly with the attendant, showed a card, and was led to a room. The door   
opened to the surprised eyes of a beautiful red-haired woman. She   
hesitated, then offered her hand and drew the man inside.  
KAMUI's eyes narrowed. His hands did not move from Kakyou's   
throat. "When?"  
"Soon. Perhaps within the week."  
"And Kusanagi?"  
"He will break the kekkai at Zojo-ji."  
"Sakurazuka was doing that tonight."  
"No. He was interrupted. The kekkai is weak, but intact. Kusanagi   
will break that one."  
"And why should he? He's not taken an active role as yet…"  
"I do not know." Kakyou replied flatly. "I only can see what will   
happen. The why is sometimes unclear."  
The strong hands left his throat then, and one moved upward to caress   
his cheek. KAMUI's eyes were still dark, but a smile played upon his   
lips. "I see. Sweet Kakyou. I thank you." His thumb ran along his lips,   
and he stepped back into the shadows.  
He closed his eyes for a moment and shivered. He never knew what to   
expect with KAMUI. But at least, in his heart, he felt a little of the   
courage that Hokuto had once given him.  
  
"Subaru-san? Could you chop up these tomatoes please?" Yuzuriha   
deposited several on the cutting board in front of him. Inuki trotted at   
her heals, snapping at her apron strings.  
"I thought we already had cut up tomatoes?" complained Kamui as he   
eyed the vegetables with distaste.  
"No, no, that was for the sauce! These are for the salads!" All   
genkiness aside, Subaru thought, Yuzuriha was not someone he'd care to   
oppose. The force of her optimism was nothing if not astounding. "C'mon,   
we're almost finished!"  
Kamui looked at Subaru and rolled his eyes. Subaru smiled back in   
return.  
"It's your own fault, " he said. "If you hadn't forgotten it was   
your turn…."  
The boy had the grace to look a little ashamed, then bent back to his   
task, mumbling something about bossy girls.  
"I heard that!" chimed Yuzuriha as she walked past with a stack of   
plates. She went out into the dining area to set the table.  
Subaru smiled again. Those two reminded him so much of Hokuto and   
himself, although they weren't akin. It was all to the good. Kamui needed   
cheerful people around him during this difficult time. Helpful people, he   
thought, not like myself.  
He sometimes wondered why he bothered staying around the Dragons of   
Heaven. It wasn't like he cared much one way or the other about the end of   
the world. The world had already ended for him. Let Tokyo fall. But let   
me have Seishiro Sakurazuka first. He owes me…or perhaps I owe him.  
Part of his staying was due to the convenience of the CLAMP Campus   
setting. Nokoru Imonoyama had been more than generous with his   
hospitality, and Subaru had to admit it was a lot cheaper and more   
convenient than staying in an apartment. Besides, his old place in   
Shinjuku had been wiped out when the skyscrapers fell. Part of it was his   
sense of duty. He had not chosen to be a Dragon of Heaven, but he could   
not shirk his duties because of that. But most of it, he had to admit,   
was because of Kamui.  
He hadn't known what to expect of the legendary Kamui. Legend,   
unfortunately, tended to be vague on the subject, except for his name and   
the fact he wielded immense power. So nothing could have prepared him for   
the shock of seeing him on that first day, almost comatose after his best   
friend had betrayed and almost killed him.  
So beautiful. So helpless. So brave. He'd lost all his family and   
those who had loved him to the forces of darkness. It was enough to break   
your heart. But even after all that tragedy, his spirit was very   
resilient. It was that spirit, Subaru thought, that had kept him tied to   
the Dragons of Heaven long after he should have gone. He wondered if the   
others felt as protective about the boy.  
"Subaru? Do you need help?" Kamui had finished cutting up the rest   
of the vegetables and was looking at the pile that was left.  
"If you'd like." He was grateful for the help. The fact was, with   
the loss of his eye, he was having some problems judging things like depth,   
and his head often ached from eyestrain. Just as the doctor had told him a   
long time ago about Seishiro…losing one eye made the other one have to   
compensate, and that could lead to permanent blindness. Not that Seishiro   
seemed to be having any problems, he thought somewhat angrily.  
Kamui took the rest of the tomatoes and began chopping them up in a   
professional manner. Subaru was impressed.  
"You're really good."  
He blushed. "My mother taught me. She often had to work, back on   
Okinawa, so I learned to cook so I could help her by making dinner."  
"You miss her, don't you?"  
The knife stopped and a pair of beautiful eyes looked up at   
him. "Every day."  
Every now and then, he could look in those eyes and for a short time   
forget Seishiro Sakurazuka. Those moments didn't last, but were all the   
more precious because of that.  
"I know what you mean." He finally said, and ruffled the boy's   
hair. This was one of those moments.  
"Kamui!" Sorata Arisugawa's distinct Kansai twang was   
unmistakable. The tall monk burst into the kitchen, with a   
concerned-looking Arashi Kishuu at his side. "Nee-chan and I were at the   
Chairman's office. Karen-san just called. Aoki-san's been hurt…she's   
bringing him here, to the CLAMP Campus hospital."  
"Dragon of Earth?" asked Kamui, tersely.  
"Who else?"  
"Where?"  
"Zojo-ji Temple. Tsukiji district. Over near Roppongi. Karen-san   
was able to stop him, we didn't lose the kekkai. Yet."  
"Which one was it?" Subaru asked.  
Sorata eyes were hard. "The Sakurazukamori."  
  
  
To be continued in Part 5


	5. 5

Wings of Desire MS Normal MS 1 1 2001-11-09T02:50:00Z 2001-11-09T02:51:00Z 1 1203 6863 df 57 16 8050 10.2625 Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Wings of Desire

By Maria Szabo

Disclaimer:  X belongs to CLAMP, its publishers and distributors.  This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made save that of enjoyment.

Part 5  
  
Karen sat, drinking some tea that Yuzuriha had given her and smoking   
a cigarette that she'd bummed off of Subaru. This is really nasty, she   
thought. He really needs to change brands. She was very tired. Sorata   
had been hounding her for details about the battle, and while she   
appreciated his need for data, she also wanted nothing more than to shut   
him up so that she could sit quietly for a moment and calm her frazzled   
nerves. She was just about to say something, when the CLAMP Academy   
Chairman came into the room.  
"He's resting peacefully now." Nokoru Imonoyama had a soft, distinct   
voice that was always soothing. "The doctors couldn't find what made the   
wounds, but they were able to repair most of the damage. He's a strong   
man, so he should recover soon."  
"Thank God," said Karen, as the rest of the Dragons of Heaven gave a   
collective sigh of relief. "Does someone need to stay with him?"  
"We've sent a helicopter to pick up his wife, she should be arriving   
any moment."  
Of course, she mused, the Mrs.  
"And we've set a camera on the Zojo-ji, just in case they try to   
return tonight."  
"I can go." Volunteered Sorata. "A blood sacrifice was made. Odds   
are good they'll try again soon."  
"By yourself?" Subaru asked quietly.  
"I'll go with him." Volunteered Arashi. She threw a warning look at   
Sorata. "Just so long as he behaves himself."  
Sorata looked hurt. "Nee-chan, as if I would ever treat my future   
wife with less than the utmost respect."  
Arashi blushed a little and muttered something under her   
breath. "I'm still coming with you." She said, more audibly.  
Very smart, thought Karen. Subaru was in no shape to deal with his   
nemesis. Behind Arashi's reserved manner was a mind as sharp as   
steel. "I'm not sure if it'll be the same guy. I threw him quite a   
stunner as he left."  
Subaru visibly winced. Karen suddenly felt very sorry for him.  
"Well, Nee-chan, do you want to get going?" The monk stood and   
offered a hand to the girl. Arashi merely looked at it, then stood up on   
her own.  
"Yes," she replied. "there's no telling when they'll strike again."  
"Hey, at least it's the temple. Could you imagine having to wait   
around the Fish Market?"  
"The Fish Market doesn't have its own kekkai."  
"Hey, Nee-chan…wait up!"  
The room seemed suddenly too quiet after the two had left. Karen   
quickly finished up her tea, then handed the cup back to Yuzuriha with a   
smile. "That was sweet of you, thanks."  
"Oh, no problem!" the girl replied. Her inugami barked in agreement.  
She stood up and tried to ignore the pain in her body. "And now, I   
should be going, too. I'll call in the morning to check on Aoki-san."  
The Chairman stood up quickly, and took her   
arm. "Kasumi-san. Perhaps it would be better if you stayed here   
tonight. Forgive me, but you look very tired."  
"No, really, that's alright."  
He smiled charmingly. "No, please, I insist."  
"I…" she paused. "Imonoyama-san, do you know what I do for a living?"  
"Why, yes, of course. You work in a bathhouse."  
"Ah…yes. Do you know what I do there?"  
His blue eyes gleamed with amusement. "I do."  
"Then you must know why I can't stay here."  
"Why, no, Kasumi-san, I don't."  
That's right, you charming bastard. Make it   
difficult. "Imonoyama-san…your reputation…"  
He raised a perfectly formed finger to her lips. "Shhh. If you   
don't tell, I won't. Besides, Kasumi-san, it's well known that I cannot   
resist a lady in distress." He raised her hand to his lips. "Please   
accept my hospitality for the night at least. We've plenty of room here."  
Damn. Taken or gay? Probably both. "Well, if you say so."  
The Chairman grinned down at her. "Thank you,   
Kasumi-san. Yuzuriha-chan, there's an empty room next to yours, isn't there?"  
"Oh. Yes!" The girl needed no encouragement. She grabbed her hand   
and led her out the door. "Just follow me!"  
She followed the girl from the hospital to the main house, only a   
short distance away. The place was huge, and Karen was amazed at how   
luxurious everything was. I could get used to this, she thought, then   
stomped down hard on that thought. No, she couldn't.  
Up a flight of stairs, and down a short hall later, Yuzuriha   
stopped. "Here's my room," she said. "Arashi is just over there, and the   
boys are down on the other end of the hall. There's a toilet here, and the   
bath is in this room."  
Karen whistled as Yuzuriha opened the door. "Niiiiiice."  
"Whirlpool tub. Really good to soak in. Especially after dealing   
with a Dragon of Earth." She winked and gave her a cheeky smile.  
Karen smiled back. "And my room is here?"  
Yuzuriha nodded and opened the door, turning on the lights. Inuki   
ran into the room in front of her, turning in excited   
circles. "Imonoyama-san always keeps a couple of extra yukatas in the   
dresser drawer. You can sleep in that, if you like."  
"Thank you. I guess I'll sleep well tonight."  
"I hope so." She hesitated in front of the door, then turned   
around. "Karen-san?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure."  
The girl blushed. "The Chairman was saying about your job…"  
Uh-oh. This isn't going to be pretty. "Yes?"  
"I…guess you've dealt with a lot of men…" the poor girl was scarlet.  
"You could say that. Why?"  
She nervously played with her fingers. "Um, well. There's this guy…"  
"Uh-huh…"  
"And, um, I like him a lot…at least I think so…"  
Ah, she must be referring to her terrorist boyfriend, Karen thought   
with an inward grin. "I see. And?"  
"I know he likes me, too. But lately, it's been different."  
"Different?"  
Yuzuriha put her hand on her chest, as if to slow her beating   
heart. "When we're together, he looks at me and I just get dizzy   
and…" she went a brilliant red, "it feels…."  
"Like you've lost yourself, somehow?"  
Her eyes widened. "Yes. I…he…"  
Karen came up and hugged her. "It's scary the first time, when you   
don't know what you're doing. It's scary every time, really, but   
especially the first."  
"It?" her voice was the barest squeak.  
"Love, honey. Grown-up, honest-to-God love." She tenderly brushed   
her hair from out of her face. "The kind they write all those silly songs   
about. This guy, I take it he's older than you?"  
Yuzuriha looked up at her guiltily.  
"He's not pressuring you into anything, is he?"  
"No! No! I…" she stopped and reconsidered what she was   
saying. "No, he isn't. He said we should wait." Her tone indicated she   
didn't agree.  
"Sounds like a nice man." Karen hugged her again. "Nicer than most,   
I assure you. Sweetie, you don't need to worry. You just listen to your   
heart and you'll be just fine."  
Yuzuriha hugged her back. "Thank you, Karen-san. If you need   
anything, I'm just next door."  
"You got it, honey. Good night!"  
"Good night!"  
Karen sighed as she sat down on the bed. Was I ever that young? She   
wondered. But really, Yuzu-chan was so sweet. That fellow better treat   
her right, although it sounded like he was being a gentleman about the   
whole thing. And really, who was she to judge what the girl did? Listen   
to your own heart, Karen…you're falling for a man who belongs to someone   
else. On top of having the oddest feelings about a very handsome   
enemy. Yuuto Kigai, she thought, you're an intriguing man. And just the   
sort I should stay far, far away from.  
Enough, she decided. Time for a bath. But first, she'd check down   
the hall to see if Subaru-san has any more of those god-awful cigarettes.  
  
To be continued in Part 6


	6. 6

Wings of Desire MS Normal MS 1 1 2001-11-09T02:52:00Z 2001-11-09T02:53:00Z 1 1898 10820 df 90 25 12693 10.2625 Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Wings of Desire

By Maria Szabo

Disclaimer:  X belongs to CLAMP, its publishers and distributors.  This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made save that of enjoyment.

Part 6

     Kakyou stood and wrapped his outer kimono tighter around him as the dreamscape wove into a dark circle of mirrors.  He hadn't tried to do something like this before, but in theory, it would work.  He was scared, even more frightened than when he had tried to escape to save Hokuto.  If this works, he thought, I will have done it.  For once, he would be able to shape the future, rather than just watch it.  He had not been able to help Hokuto or Kotori, but perhaps this time, things would be different.  

     Now if only the pieces would get into place.  He turned to a mirror and gazed carefully for a moment.

     In his well-furnished apartment, Seishiro Sakurazuka finished his last cigarette of the day.  He marked his place in the book he was reading and set it down on the bedside table, turning off the light as he did so.  He laid back softly against the pillows and closed his eyes.

     Subaru Sumeragi turned on his side and gazed silently out the window.  He rubbed absently at the bandage on his eye, then, sighing, returned to his fitful slumber.

     Far underground, beneath Tokyo's Metropolitan Government Center, Yuuto Kigai sat watching Kanoe dream.  The armchair was soft and quite comfortable and he found himself nodding off.

     In her borrowed bedroom on the Imonoyama estate, Karen Kasumi wrapped her bruised body in a yukata.  The bath had helped her sore muscles a lot.  She fell across the bed and was asleep before she could even get under the covers.

     At the barracks of Ichigaya's SDF base, Kusanagi Shiyuu set his alarm clock for 0400 and pulled back the blankets of his bed.  In his head, he could still hear the calls of a little abandoned kitten crying out for him.  Shaking his head, he turns off the lights and laid down, absently wondering what the Missy was doing now.

     Yuzuriha Nekoi was already fast asleep, arm wrapped securely around Inuki.

     "Now." Said Kakyou Kaduki.  And the dreamscape shifted.

     He sat on a heavily forested hillside, the foliage thick around him, brilliant with the colors of autumn.  For once, he could open his mind and not be overwhelmed with anger.  Life and death remained, but it was in its time, and not subject to the whims of humanity.  For the first time since he'd grown old enough to hear the cries of the earth, Kusanagi Shiyuu was at peace.

     That was when he realized he must be dreaming.

     It was strange.  He rarely remembered his dreams, but he knew he'd never had a dream feel so tangible.  Except for the unnatural silence in his head, everything felt so REAL.  He dug his fingers into the ground and reveled  in the texture.  He breathed deeply.  The air was so crisp, cleaner than Japan had seen for centuries.

     He stood up.  He was still clad in his boxers and t-shirt, his usual sleeping outfit, almost like he'd been plucked from his bed to this paradise.  He climbed further up the hillside to a small glade and stopped.

     There was the kitten.  The little one he left behind.

     "I found you." She said, and she spoke as a human might, not as the animals usually communicated, in a familiar voice.

     "You have.  I'm glad you're safe."

     "I'm not." She replied.  "It is the time for the end of things.  You know that, Kusanagi-san."

     He placed the voice.  "Yuzuriha?  Nekoi?"

     The cat winked then and brought up her paw to delicately wash her face.  "Nekoi is a camouflage name."

     He picked her up then, in his arms.  "You're not really a cat."

     "No, I'm a dog."  And he was no longer holding the little black and white cat, but Inuki, Yuzuriha's puppy inugami.  "But you know that as well, Kusanagi-san."  The dog licked his face and he absently ruffled it's fur.  "But I'm not really a dog, either."

     "No, you're…"

     The dog transformed.  "A dragon." It finished.  Kusanagi held onto it with all his strength as it rose above him in the sky. "A dragon of Heaven.  And it seems I must destroy you.  Unless you know my secret.  What is my secret, green man?"

     I don't know the answer, he thought, what is the answer?  He held onto the dragon desperately, knowing that if he released it, he would die then and there.  They rose high above the glade and Kusanagi looked down upon the wall of green beneath him and knew the answer.  She had him floating on air and that weakened him, and the only way to defend himself was to put his feet back on the ground.  "Lady of the Beasts, you are not really a dragon, are you?  You're a girl."

     The dragon reared up and shook, but he would not let it go.  Then a light engulfed them both and he felt himself falling down, down, back into the glade, and he closed his eyes but even then, he would not let go.  Then he was back on the ground and Yuzuriha was in his arms.

     She was clad in a cute yellow pajama set and looked utterly confused.  "Kusanagi-san?  What are you doing in my dream?" she asked.

     He could say nothing for a moment, but instead held her very tightly and bent down to take her lips with his own.  She gasped a little, then responded as he deepened the kiss.  He pulled away, brushing her hair away from her face.  It was her, he could tell, from her response, her scent, her taste…and he suddenly felt like he was floating on air again.

     She looked up at him for a moment, her eyes dark.  She glanced around and he realized they were no longer in a forest, but a shrine, one unfamiliar to him.  She kissed him softly again then pulled away and looked at him solemnly.

     "Do you love me?" she asked, her eyes intent.

     "What do you think?"  his hand stroked her cheek tenderly.

     Yuzuriha studied his face for a moment, then looked down, with a blush.

     "You said we should wait." She murmured.

     Did he?  Yes, he recalled that.  "I did."

     "But I don't want to wait."

     "You're too young."

     "But I'm not, Kusanagi-san.  I'm as old as you are, didn't you know that?  As old as the earth, as old as life and death.  How can I be too young?"

     He hesitated.  "You were frightened.  I didn't want to scare you."

      "I was frightened, but I'm not anymore.  We were awake then.  This is a dream."

     His heart quickened and his arms tightened around her.  But he hesitated.  "Missy, do you know what you're asking?"

     She made no answer, but looked up at him with a woman's smile.  She then drew his head down to meet her lips.

     He tried to be gentle, but she would have none of it.  She didn't seem to know what she was doing, but was enthusiastic, while he patiently instructed her.  He made no sound as he loved her, but she made up for it, gasping and crying and laughing as he entered her. And he barely noticed that one moment he was pressing her down in the sweet grass with the fresh earth around them and the next he was feeling the wooden floor against his back as she rose above him, glowing in laughter and desire.  And when he was finished and she was sated, they lay curled up together in what looked like a garden.  And it was no longer autumn, but spring.

     "Missy…" he started, then stopped, not knowing what to say.

     She turned her face to look up at him, and gave him a shy grin.  "I should dream like this more often!"

     And he laughed.  She could always make him laugh.  And he knew then why he loved her, because every day was springtime when she was in his arms.  He kissed her cheek lightly and nibbled her ear.  "You rest now, Missy.  And I will, too."

     "Will I see you again? Soon?"

     He smiled at that.  "Soon," he promised.  "When we're both awake."

     And in his dream, he could stay with her safely in his arms, away from the battles of heaven and earth, for the entire night, and the next day, and every day after.  Because it was only a dream.

     The church was huge.  A basilica, or perhaps, a cathedral.  It reminded him of something he'd seen when he was a child, when he and Tomoe had traveled with their parents to Europe, where their faith was more common.

     If only they could see me know.  Yuuto Kigai was nothing if not fond of irony.  Bless me, Father, for I have sinned.  Again and again and again and again…

     It was a dream, he knew that at once, despite the very real feel of the area.  He hadn't entered a church in years.  But it seemed harmless enough, and interesting, so why not go in? 

     As he walked down the center aisle, he looked from side to side at the brilliant stained glass windows and the exquisite statuary.  There was blessed Mary, and patient Joseph, and the little sacred baby.  There He was again, healing the sick and saving the sinners.  And oh, look, Him again, dying horribly, high on the cross.  The Romans were nothing if not creative in their cruelty, he thought.  And there were His disciples.  He had twelve, KAMUI has to make do with half that.  So how does that work out for the betrayal?  Will someone turn or do we have only one-half a Judas? 

     But perhaps that was not a good comparison.  This, after all, was Japan, not the Holy Land.  He glanced up to the windows and found another allegory there.  The Angels, beautiful and terrible: St. Michael, leading the hosts of heaven with his great sword aloft; on another window,  St. Gabriel, lily in hand, whispered the will of God in the ear of  the Nazarene Virgin;  In yet another vista,  St. Raphael traveled incognito, walking unseen amongst the people of Israel.  And then there was St. Uriel.  Yuuto stopped to consider this one.  The Angel of Fire, harbinger of the Sun.  Yet the image was not that he remembered from his childhood, but instead that of Karen Kasumi.

     She was beyond beauty, chaste as a virgin, carnal as a whore, her hair as red as blood, her wings as black as night.  Her smile was soft and cruel and inviting, her eyes promising and condemning at the same time.  He stood astounded at the sight, especially as she emerged from the window, brighter than sunlight, the verses on the window rolling off her perfect lips.

     Salve lux fidelium

     Fulgens in aurora

     Quo es supra lilium

     Pulcra et Decora  

     They burned his ears.  She smiled gently at him, then raised her hand and flame danced about it.  "You were looking for me?" she asked, her tone as bright as the fire that rolled about her.

     "I was." He replied.  "How nice to see you again.  You look lovely."

     She laughed, hovering in the air above him.  "You flatter me."

     "I only speak the truth," he replied, bowing.  The water was gathering, he could feel it in his very being.  The moisture clung to his fingers, ready, waiting…

     "So you finally found me." She mocked him with little flames that chattered around him like fussy birds.  "What do you want with me?"

     "You." He replied simply and attacked.

     Their last battle had been one of feint and recovery, as they tested each other limits, each trying to find a chink in the others armor, a weakness that could be exploited and enlarged upon.  No such battle this.  The great elements rose against each other and met and mingled, with steam as the final result.  And within that tumult, he caught her and pulled her to him, savagely.

     "Oh.  Is that what you want?" her tone was mocking.

     "Yes." He murmured as he held her closer.

     "Then that is what you'll get.  Pity…" she sighed, then grabbed his chin and took his mouth.  Suddenly, he wasn't clear as to who was the aggressor.

     She burned him, he froze her, then the steam surrounded them as they coupled.  When he had finished, she disengaged herself and leaned down to stroke his hair.  

     "You should have stayed away." She said.  "Everything has a price."

     "I love you." He replied. And strangely enough, meant it.

     "This really IS a dream, isn't it?"  She laughed bitterly and kissed him.  "You'll learn not to play with fire."

     The Tree was in full bloom and the two men below looked up at it, then at each other.

     "This is a dream." Said Seishiro Sakurazuka.

     "I know." Replied Subaru Sumeragi.

     "It's a good illusion, I have to admit."

     "Probably that dreamseer from the Dragons of Earth."

     "Him?  Yes, I suppose so."  Seishiro looked at Subaru from the corner of his good eye and smirked.  "Ah, well, he's having a joke at our expense, obviously.  No need wasting the opportunity."

     He pulled the younger man to him.  Subaru did not even try to resist.  And as it had always been before, he took what was given, and bit his lip bloody trying to hide his tears.

To be continued in part 7     


	7. 7

Wings of Desire MS Normal MS 1 0 2001-11-09T02:53:00Z 2001-11-09T02:54:00Z 1 1989 11338 df 94 26 13301 10.2625 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Wings of Desire

By Maria Szabo

Disclaimer:  X belongs to CLAMP, its publishers and distributors.  This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made save that of enjoyment.

Part 7

     Kamui could not sleep.  He'd done everything he could think of, warm milk, hot bath (having waited patiently for Karen to finish hers), reading boring textbook.  He'd had no luck.  He lay there quietly in the dark, hoping that maybe he could fool himself into thinking he was sleepy.  That wasn't working, either.

     He was worried about Sorata and Arashi.  It was a good idea for someone to be at the Zojo-ji Temple, especially since odds were high that the Dragons of Earth would strike there again, but he never liked the idea of someone going out to fight what he considered "his" battles.  Which was stupid, he knew. The other Dragons of Heaven were as wrapped up in this epoch as he was.  But still, his heart broke every time one of them came back hurt, like Subaru had earlier, or little Yuzuriha after Shinjuku, or even Aoki, tonight.

     Imonoyama-san had given him an update just before he went to bed.  Aoki's wife was now with him, and he was unconscious, but out of danger.  Kamui was relieved to hear it.  He didn't know Aoki as well as he thought he should, but with the man's hectic schedule, it had been difficult to find the time to talk to him much.  It was the same way with Karen, he thought.  He really needed to get to know them better, if they were to be fighting together.

     He wondered when it had happened, that he had grown to care so much for this group of strangers who were now his family.  For such a long time, it had been only himself and his mother.  But now he had Sorata and his endless jokes, Arashi, with her reserved kindness, Yuzuriha and her boundless energy,  Karen and her sly humor and Aoki and Subaru.  Especially Subaru.

     The onmyouji had been so kind to him and he wanted to be able to help him out as well.  But there was that tragedy in his past that he was just not able to let go of, and Kamui could only watch and hope that Subaru would wake up and realize that his wish would lead to his death.

     A scream rent the night.  He bolted straight up.  Subaru! He thought, as he raced out of his room and down the hall.  He knocked on the door only briefly enough to announce his presence, and ran inside.

     He was sitting up in bed, his hands clutching his chest, tears pouring from his eyes.  Kamui ran to him.  

     "Are you alright?!"

     "A dream…it was a dream…"

     "What happened?" he put an arm around the man and rubbed his back.

     "Seishiro-san…"he stopped, looking around wildly.  "But…"

     No sakura petals, Kamui realized.  The Sakurazukamori usually scattered them around like confetti. 

     "Everything okay?"  Karen stood at the door, her face concerned.  Her face was drawn with exhaustion.  "I heard a scream…"

     "It was a dream," said Kamui, quickly.  "Nothing to worry about."

     "A dream," she repeated softly.  "Yeah.  Hell of a dream."

     "Karen-san?"

     "I was dreaming, too.  An attack…"

     Kamui froze.  "From who?"

     "Kigai…damn, but it seemed real…said he loved me of all things…ridiculous…"

     "Karen-san, why don't you sit down?"  he indicated a large arm-chair in the room.  "Subaru, are you feeling any better?"

     "I'm fine." He whispered.  "But…we might need to check on the others…"

      "He's right," Karen agreed.  "Run check on Yuzuriha-chan.  I'll call Aoki-san's room…" she reached for the phone on the table next to her chair.  

     "Yes," he agreed.  "Also, please call Imonoyama-san and see if he can contact Sorata and Arashi."

     "Good idea," she agreed, and began dialing.  

     He got up and rushed for Yuzuriha's room.  To his surprise, Subaru followed right after.  He knocked on the door, but got no response.  Hesitating, he put his hand on the door knob.  

     "Should we go in?" he asked.  

     Subaru nodded grimly.  "If she's in danger, she'll need help.  If not, we can explain."

     She was lying motionless on the bed, curled up on her side, a soft smile on her lips.  She'd kicked off the covers in her sleep.  Inuki rose to meet them.  The dog seemed agitated.  Subaru kneeled to pet the inugami, while Kamui approached the bed.

     He tentatively shook her arm.  "Yuzuriha?  Yuzuriha!  Wake up!"

     "Mmmm…Kusanagi-san," she murmured, shifting a little.  "It's too early."

     "Yuzuriha!" he repeated, louder this time.  He shook her again, more forcefully.

     She awoke with a start and stared up at the both of them like a deer caught in the headlights.  "Kamui-san?  Subaru-san?  What are you doing here?"  then, inexplicably, she burst into tears.

     Kamui cringed.  "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…we were worried…"

     "Yuzuriha-chan," Subaru added, "we wanted to make sure you were alright."

     Inuki whined in agreement.

     "I was just dreaming." Tears were still welling from her eyes.

     "Bad dreams?"  Kamui asked.

     She went crimson and shook her head.

     "Unusual, perhaps?"

     The blush became more pronounced.  "Yes." She whispered.  "But it was…it was…" she stopped, and sobbed into her hands.

     Kamui handed her a Kleenex from the bedside table.  "What was it about?"

     "N..N…Nothing." she stuttered.

     "But…" he was stopped by Karen's entrance.

     "Aoki-san is fine.  I think he's drugged up so much he can't dream."  She was smoking one of Subaru's cigarettes again.  "The Chairman called Sorata-kun.  He and Arashi have been wide awake."

     He breathed a sigh of relief.  "Good.  Then it's just you three…"

     "Three?" asked Karen, and then she noticed Yuzuriha.  She quickly sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Oh, no…are you alright?"  

     "I'm f…f…fine.  I j…j..just can't stop c…c..rying." she buried her face in Karen's shoulder.  "B…but it was…wonderful…"

    "Shhh.  It's okay, Yuzu-chan, it's okay."  The woman smoothed her hand over the girl's back.  "You just go ahead and cry."

     Kamui felt Subaru's hand on his shoulder.  

     "Let's go."

     "Huh?"

     The onmyouji watched the crying girl with a sad expression.  "If her dream was like mine, she's better off with Karen."

     Karen nodded her head.  "You boys go back to bed.  I'll see to her."

     "If you say so…" Kamui said, hesitantly.  "We'll talk in the morning."

     He followed Subaru out the door, with one last glance towards the bed.  Karen was whispering something to Yuzuriha, who shook her head.  Inuki looked back at him with an inscrutable gaze, then jumped into the bed to be with his mistress.

     In the hallway, he stopped the onmyouji.  "What WAS that dream?"

     The man was silent for a moment.  "Intense." He finally said.  "Very real.  But it was manufactured."

     "And the Sakurazukamori was involved?"

     "He was there, but this wasn't his doing.  It was the dreamseer, I'm sure of it."

     "Kakyou." Kamui breathed.  Then it hit him.  "Wait.  You said that man was in your dream?"

     "Yes."

     "And Kigai was in Karen's dream.  Aoki-san said something at the festival…that Kigai had seemed attracted to her.  And now, Yuzuriha…but who is 'Kusanagi-san?'"

     "Her boyfriend, maybe?  She's mentioned the name before, I remember."

     "Dragon of Heaven with a Dragon of Earth…" muttered Kamui.  He knit his brow.  "You, Karen and Yuzuriha…Subaru, we need to find out who this Kusanagi is.  Quickly."

     Ueno Park.  It always seemed that he ended up here.  Seishiro stood in a soft rain, breathing in slowly the stale night air and willing his heart to slow down.  This was no good.  That encounter had been a dream, and a constructed one at that, and it had shaken him badly.

     He stuck his hands in the pocket of his coat and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter.  He lit up and took a leisurely drag, then blew, watching as the smoke dissipated in the darkness before the dawn.

     There was little to recommend Ueno this time of day.  The museums were all closed, the zoo inaccessible and only the homeless and a few illegal Middle Eastern workers stayed to grace the cherry grove, desperately trying to escape the wet in their little cardboard box constructions.  He smiled.  If a few undesirables disappeared now and then, little was said and nothing done.  And the tree prospered.  

     As do I, he thought, then shook his head.  He knew that the Dragons of Earth had a dreamseer amongst their number, and he vaguely recalled seeing the man, slumped asleep in KAMUI's ridiculous chair, on that day when they had all come together for the first and only time.

     Why on earth had he done it?  Seishiro wondered.  What was the point?  Subaru was his, he knew that, Subaru knew that, and that damn KAMUI knew that as well.  Did he put the dreemseer up to it?  It didn't seem like him, though.  KAMUI was usually more direct.

     "Nice evening for a stroll.  Or morning, I should say."  

     He turned, surprised by the statement.  No one should be able to see him.

     "Forgive me for startling you, Sakurazuka-san," Yuuto Kigai gave him one of his innocent looks.  The rain did not seem to touch him.  "It is a surprise to see you, though."

     "You're up early yourself, aren't you?" 

     "Couldn't sleep."  The watermaster gave him a rueful grin.  "I had the oddest dream…"

     His eyes narrowed.  "And not one of your making?"

     "Alas."  Yuuto looked sorrowful.  "Although it could have been.  It was very much…hmm…well.  And then I felt drawn to come here, of all places.  And you?"

     "The same." He replied, shortly.

     "So, all we need is Kusanagi-san..unless Satsuki-chan is cheating on me with that Southern boy…"  He seemed to find the thought amusing.

     "What are you talking about?"  Seishiro was in no mood to play the watermaster's games.  "What does he have to do with all this?"

     Yuuto laughed.  "Forbidden fruit," he said.  "We all three seem to have a taste for it."

     It was very tempting just to kill the man right there, feed him to the tree and make excuses to KAMUI later.  "Perhaps you should make yourself clearer?"

     "I really can't.  I don't know the whole story.  Only that Kakyou had a vision, and that KAMUI is unhappy about it.  And it involves a Dragon of Heaven mating with a Dragon of Earth.  And KAMUI has three suspects: you, me and Kusanagi-san."  He shrugged.

     "So that invitation to the festival?"

     "KAMUI wanted an opportunity to observe us and see which one of us was fraternizing with the enemy."

     "But he already knew…" Seishiro stopped.  "So I take it you…?"

     "Well, I never could resist a pretty face.  Kusanagi-san surprised me, though."

     Seishiro chuckled.  Then broke into full fledged laughter.  Yuuto joined him, his eyes dancing in the darkness and the rain.   

      A large silhouette in the distance grew in size as it moved closer, and finally revealed itself as Kusanagi Shiyuu.  The big soldier glared at them, wordlessly.

     "And good morning to you, Shiyuu-san." Said Yuuto, playfully.  "Strange dreams, I take it?"

     The man didn't reply, but his eyes narrowed and he nodded his head, once.

     "And you felt the need to show up here?"

     Kusanagi raised a bushy eyebrow, then nodded again.

     "Even though we can never seem to reach you otherwise?"

     The geomancer moved very quickly for such a big man.  Seishiro blinked as Kusanagi grabbed the cigarette from his lips and slowly, deliberately, snuffed it out on the back of his own hand.

     "Yeah." He replied.  "You got a problem with that?"

     There was no mark, Seishiro noted.  Not that there would be.  Shiyuu was incredibly resilient.  Kigai looked surprised for a moment, then his customary smile returned to his face.

     "No, not at all.  You knew it was the work of the dreamseer?"

     "Figured it would be."  Kusanagi suddenly cocked his head, as if listening to something.  "Not sure why he bothered."

     Seishiro lit another cigarette as Yuuto explained Kakyou's prophecy.  He watched as a series of expressions went over the big soldier's face before he schooled his features back in their usual hard mask.

     "Hmph." He finally said.  He let out a deep breath and rubbed a large hand over the back of his head nervously.  "So what was he trying to do?  Force the prophecy?"

     "Perhaps.  A dream of that kind could become reality, although the true interpretation is uncertain."  Seishiro spoke with some authority.  Dreams and illusions worked in much the same way.  "Although…did KAMUI say what the outcome would be?"

     Yuuto shook his head.  "No."  

     He pulled out another cigarette and lit it.  Smoking always helped him think clearer, and now was definitely the time to think.  He had his own agenda, and Subaru-kun was an important part of it.  KAMUI and the end of the world be damned…he wasn't going to be around to see it anyway, not if things worked out the way he planned.  But he would need a distraction.  

     "Well." He finally said.  "I'm afraid Subaru-kun is a habit I'm not ready to give up yet.  And you?"

     The blond man's gaze was steady.  "I'm hardly ready to give up what I haven't yet begun."

     "Shiyuu-san?"

     Kusanagi met his eyes.  "Fate is fate."  He turned, then, and walked alone into the darkness.

To be concluded in part 8


	8. 8

Wings of Desire MS Normal MS 1 1 2001-11-09T02:54:00Z 2001-11-09T02:55:00Z 1 770 4389 df 36 10 5149 10.2625 Clean Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1:*{behavior:url(#ieooui) } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Wings of Desire

By Maria Szabo

Disclaimer:  X belongs to CLAMP, its publishers and distributors.  This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made save that of enjoyment.

Part 8

     "Hokuto," he whispered, "I did it."

     Her eyes widened in surprise and then she beamed approvingly.  "Good for you! How did you manage?"

     This same conversation, again and again.  He never tired of this dream.

     "I've been so quiet, they don't watch me so carefully now.  I've got the bedsheets knotted the way you told me…"

     "Good, good…"  They sat together on a rock near the shore.  The waves crashed and the wind sang and the gulls cried, all so very quietly.  Hokuto always said it was much louder in the outside world.

     "That wasn't easy.  I've hidden them, and I know the guards' schedules…even if they do change them, I'll know."  He took a deep breath.  "I'm ready.  It will be soon, I know.  I'm just waiting for the right moment."

     "And you have my phone number? And the cell phone?"

     He nodded.  "I'll contact you as soon as I am able."

     Her face lit up, then suddenly dimmed.

     "Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

     "It's nothing."

     "Is it?"

     "Well."  She frowned at him, then leaned her head on his shoulder.  "Things have been strange, lately.  Sei-chan, he's that guy I told you about…Subaru's friend, is in the hospital.  Subaru's taking it pretty hard, but I'm thinking it might be for the best.  Something about Sei-chan…something's not adding up, you know?"

     She looked at him solemnly, then took his hands in hers.  "Kakyou, I…need to tell you something.  You may not want to meet me after hearing this."  She laughed at herself and shook her head.  "What am I saying?  Of course you'll still want to meet a cute girl like me!  And besides, you probably already know…"

     "Know what?"

     "There's a chance I won't live for very long."

     She knew?! he thought.  How did she know?  She had limited powers, but he didn't think prophecy was one of them.

     "Have you ever heard of the Dragons of Heaven?  Or the Seven Seals?"

     He blinked.  "I…yes…"

     "I thought maybe you've seen them, in your dreams…maybe even me, for that matter.  Love at first sight, huh?"  she giggled.

     "It was." He blushed a little as he met her gaze.  

     She blushed a little herself and continued.  "My brother and I, we're twins, you know.  Actually, I was born first, but he got all the talent.  I don't mind, really.  He gets to be the head of the clan, and I'm supposed to protect Kamui as a Dragon of Heaven.  Grandmother says Kamui has been born, now…and I've even met one of the other Dragons, a guy from the Windmaster Clan."  She sighed, looking at her hands entwined with his own.  "I'm not sure how good I'll be.  I don't have much ability, but there's no help for it.  Subaru's so gentle, he'd get fried in about three seconds, I don't care how powerful he is.  So it had better be me."

     "It doesn't matter." His hands tightened around hers.

     "It DOES matter.  It's supposed to be this big secret, but I wanted you to know.  I might die soon.  There are enemies, you know…the Dragons of Earth.   Grandmother says I have to be cautious…but then, she says that about everything, doesn't she?"  Hokuto laughed again.  "But I wanted to be honest with you."

     Honest.  That was it.  He needed to be honest.  She needed to be warned.  "Hokuto, I need to tell you…"

     Her head jolted up, like she'd heard something, and then she disappeared.  She never came back.  And she died before he could tell her.   The seashore faded into darkness.  

     "Hokuto…" he whispered,   "I did it.  I finally did it.  Kotori-chan was right.  You were right.  The future is not yet determined…can you hear me, Hokuto?"

     The darkness had no answer for him, but in his heart, he knew she was listening.

FIN

Author's notes:

Obviously, this ISN'T the actual end.  There's one more story to go, but it'll take some time for it to simmer, plus I've got some other fics I want to turn my attention to.  

The title is from Wim Wender's masterpiece "Wings of Desire", a brilliant film that came out, oh, gosh, 15 years ago or so?  I love that movie.  It's the closest thing I've ever seen to poetry on film.  It's all about angels walking the streets of Berlin, listening to the thoughts and emotions of the people, but feeling nothing, until one of them, Damiel, decides he wants to actually become a part of the destiny he's watched for so long.  Go rent it today.  Skip the boring remake, City of Angels, and go for the good stuff.  Yeah, it's subtitled, but ya'll should be used to that by now, ne?

Poor Sorata and Arashi (and Aoki, really) got short shrift on this one, but they will get more screen time in the next story, I assure you.  It's tough juggling this many characters!  And dreamscapes are heinous things to write!!!  No more!!!

Many thanks to Satsuki-chan, who was very encouraging and to Lika-chan, who always give me wonderfully useful feedback.  And to the wonderful folks on the Inuki list, who put up with some dud drafts before I got this thing rolling.    


End file.
